Love Unexpressed
by Neo3
Summary: A NiGHTS/Reala fic. No, it ain't a yaoi fic, but I think it's still enjoyable in it's own right. Please, no flamers!


Author's Notes: This is a basic love story between Reala and NiGHTS. It's not a yaoi story if you were expecting it, nope...in my story, NiGHTS is a girl. This is taken after the game, but shows a lot of flashbacks and a happy ending! It's in Reala's perspective, so...uhhh....no flaming, please...and enjoy. Oh, NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle, blah, blah, blah, all copyright of Sega. 

Love Unexpressed...

By Neo (Uh..me)

Why did I feel this way? Damn it, I wasn't suppose to show emotions, I'm a first class Nightmaren, for goodness sake! Why did I feel like that? No body has ever affected me with this emotion ever in my entire life. There were quite a few women Marens in our group. The one most of us Marens wouldn't even come close to with a 10 feet pole is...Puffy. God, who'd want to be with her?! Then there was a Maren named Azula. She got's a whip that got pretty much turn on any perverted Marens, but I am not a perverted Maren and woman in sexy outfits just don't do it for me. We are Nightmarens, I hardly doubt we are suppose to express love or any other emotionals I knew of...excluding anger and anything evil. Nightmarens never fell in love, but I certainly did. Maybe...maybe, he influenced it...he..my little brother, Jackle. 

Jackle, that stupid kid. Why, he could've been the first Nightmaren to ever fall in love! He was about 15 in human ages when he fell in love with a...a...oh, how I dare not say it...human girl he saw in Nightopia one day. Stupid Jackie, stupid brother of mines, falling in love with a human girl! Luckily, I found out and told Wizeman who separated them. Poor Jackle, this happened nearly 100 years ago and he is now 21 in human years. Even today, he still mumbles her name, "Carmen." Stupid brother of mines. Well, he had to learn the hard way that Marens just cannot fall in love. Because of that little incident, I hoped to never fall in love....too late. Crap.

I coudn't stop thinking about her. True, she was only 16 in human years and I was only 23, but age didn't matter, it's what the love that counts. Oh, hear I go, talking about the positive points of love. I wished I never felt like that, but I did. It only felt like yesterday when I first met her. She was a baby when Wizeman took her in. No one knew where she came or who she was, except Wizeman, but he kept his mouth shut. I was 7 in human years back then, Jackle only 5. I didn't think I'd be attached to her, I mean, come on, I was only 7 and she kept crying all the time! When I was 17 and she was 10, heh....that's when I first babysat her because Wizeman couldn't get a Maren man enough to even survive 2 seconds with her. NiGHTS was one tough little girl. I remembered my attitude towards that.

"Why me?" I shrugged.

"Because I can't get anyone else!" Wizeman answered, "Both you and Jackle can do a great job on NiGHTS."

"She's an annoying little son-of-a-Nightopian!" I frowned, "She's too...optimistic!"

"Reala, she is your equal." Wizeman came in, "Besides, she really depends on you and Jackle."

"Come on, Reala, it'll be fun." Jackle nudged me, "It's not hard to take care of a kid."

"Grrr...fine." I sighed, "I'm only gonna do it this once, got that?!"

NiGHTS was annoying back then, but back then, I was a sourpuss. Everything I viewed was from a pessimistic point of view. She got along with Jackle in an instant, but Jackle was a happy soul and loved children. He could have been a father had he been with Carmen, that human girl. I was never good with children.

My feelings have changed over the years. She grew up from a sickenly cute Nightmaren to a beautiful young teenager. 16 years old and still she remained happy. The bad news was, as she grew, she lost most of her carefree innocence she possessed as a child, she became aware of Wizeman's plan and grew rebellious and independent. Oh, NiGHTS. She was such a determined person, just like Jackle is. Maybe he influenced her. I didn't really care. We were rivals back then, constantly fighting each other to prove who's better, but it's always a draw. Love never crossed my mine until that one time....

I was sitting, watching young Nightmarens play and train for when they would grow up to be Wizeman's future army soldiers. I was atop a high cliff, not afraid as I can fly. It was then, a fellow Nightmaren named Yico came upon me with his gang of idiots.

"Well, if it ain't the prince of Nightmares himself, Reala!" Yico snickered, followed by more snickering from his buddies.

"Get the hell away from me." I tried to shoo them away.

"What's the matter, ain't all that tough unless your girlfriend NiGHTS is whooping your ass?" Yico sarcastically said, the rest chuckling.

"She's NOT my girlfriend." I got up from the rock I was sitting on, "And how dare you to talk to me in that manner, I am the future ruler of Nightopia and I would like to be treated in a more respectful manner."

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness." Yico once again talked sarcastically, then he got serious, "It's just so hard to imagine you being Wizeman's replacement when NiGHTS could easily kick you ass six ways to sunday!"

I let out a mighty growl and attacked Yico. His teammates were shouting random cheers. Me and Yico both fell off the cliff and rolled down the hill. I never let him go. I held onto his collar and started to beat the living hell outta him. That fool. Calling me a weakling?! POW! Another punch to that gawking idiot's face. POW! Yico manage to deliever one back to me. KICK! POW! We each counterattacked, both with bruises a plenty. I digged my claws in Yico's arm. He screeched in pain and struggled to get away from me. I wouldn't let him. From pretty afar, I could hear NiGHTS' and Jackle's voice as well as Yico's gangs.

"What's going on?!" Jackle gasped.

"Your brother is fighting Yico!" one of Yico's gang said.

"Well, stop it right now!" Jackle shouted.

"Why, it's getting good!" 

"They're both hurt bad enough, stop it this instant!" I heard NiGHTS yell.

"I'm warning you!" Jackle cried out, " If you don't stop them from fighting, Wizeman's gonna hear an earful."

"But Yico's about to win!" 

It was true, he was about it. I was starting to wear out. 

"Besides, we don't take orders from you!" 

"Perhaps you're forgetting something!" Jackle came back, "I'm Reala's little brother, thus, also part of the royal family."

"Forget it, I'll stop this!" NiGHTS groaned and stop she did.

"Okay, Yico, you and your gangs go away!" NiGHTS screamed, "Leave Reala alone!"

"Heh, now she comes to your rescue." Yico grinned, "You are weak, Reala!" 

"GO!" NiGHTS shouted once more.

Yico ran off with his gangs closely following.

"Jackle, tell Wizeman!" NiGHTS shouted. Jackle nodded and flew off.

"Oh, Reala, how did you get in this mess?" NiGHTS asked.

"Who cares, you shouldn't have stopped the fight, I almost had him." I growled. 

"...You're hurt." NiGHTS observed me. I had many bruises and a bloody mouth and bloody arm.

"Oh, here, let me take care of that." NiGHTS smiled in a gentle manner.

"I'm fine!" I hissed. 

NiGHTS didn't listen. She never takes "no" for an answer. Anything she wants, she gets. She ripped off the white fabrics of her sleeves and wrapped it around my arm like a bandage, then using her hand, she wiped off the blood running from my mouth.

"There, all better." NiGHTS smiled, "Well, sorta. We'll get Wizeman to do the rest."

I said nothing.

"Can you get up?" NiGHTS asked. She help me up my feet, my arm around her shoulders to keep me from falling.

"You'll be alright." NiGHTS kept smiling, "I don't wanna loose you, Reala."

"...Thanks." I manage to utter that word. 

She took me back where Wizeman was waiting for me. Along the walk, I started to feel and think differently of NiGHTS. It was love. 

Then there was a time when my love was put to the test...the day NiGHTS betrayed us. Wizeman found the two dreamers who held the red Ideya of Bravery and ordered NiGHTS to fetch it, in fear she was being too softhearted.

"No!" came her answer.

"What!?" Wizeman's voice boomed. 

"I...I won't do it!" NiGHTS shouted, "You're hurting innocent people!"

"How dare you talk back to me!?" Wizeman cried out.

"They are just children!" NiGHTS' voice was at her loudest, but compare to Wizeman's, it wasn;t all that threatening, "By stealing their red Ideya, you're stealing their hopes and dreams as well!"

"How dare you!" Wizeman shouted, "Get me that red Ideya or else!"

"Never!" NiGHTS then left by flying out the window.

"You fools, get her, GET HER!" Wizeman pointed with all his six hands.

We made no hesitation except Jackle.

"Jackle, what are you waiting for, go!" Wizeman gestured.

"Uhh..right." Jackle said before flying off.

Finding NiGHTS was almost too easy for me. I found out in an instant. I tried to convince her to come back, but NiGHTS independence got the best of her. After much long arguments, I had no choice but to fight her. Again, it was draw, but in the end, I used a simple spell I learned as a child to put her to sleep for hours. 

When she woke up, she was face to face with Wizeman, the other Nightmarens watching her like a hawk.

"Well, the tables have turned." Wizeman chuckled, "You will be punished for this."

"What, are you gonna kill me?!" NiGHTS cried out, "If so, then you'll be doing me a favor."

"No, something worse." Wizeman corrected, "I am going to imprison you in the Ideya palace for all eternity. You shall never escape."

All the Nightmarens gasped. I just had a shocked look on my face. Jackle started his protesting.

"Any last words, NiGHTS?" Wizeman asked.

"I know I was wrong...I know I wasn't suppose to disobey you, I was wrong...but I'm also right." NiGHTS started, "I don't care how much you think it's right to swipe off their Ideyas, but I'll prove it to you that you're wrong!"

"Is that it?" Silence fell, "Then take her away!"

NiGHTS ended up kicking and screaming the whole way as the Marens dragged her away. Jackle kept protesting all the way and started to blame this on me. 

"It's your fault, Reala." Jackle started, "You should have said something, but you didn't!"

I remained silent.

"You ass, because of you, NiGHTS is being trapped!" Jackle continued, "After all she has done for you, you don't even bother helping in return!"

He went on and on. I kept silent, feeling guitly inside, but never showing it.

I later saw NiGHTS free by the two rare dreamers and I saw her defeat of Wizeman. She was free and Nightopia and the Waking World was safe. Ever since then, I became ruler of Nightopia. Me and NiGHTS joined forces occasionally when fighting against evil. All the while, I kept my love hidden. 

Of course, that was a long time ago. I kept wondering if falling in love was the best thing. It got me in a lot of trouble, but...but...I knew I choosed right...there's a reason why I'm glad I loved...it's-

"Daddy!"

I turn to face my daughter, Rikka who looked a lot like me.

"I'm going to play with a friend, and Mommy wants to see you!" Rikka shouted happily.

"Alright dear, have fun." I smiled. I grew a lot happier over the years.

After Rikka left, I went to NiGHTS.

"What were you doing upstairs?" she asked.

"Oh, just thinking about the good ol' days." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around NiGHTS' waist.

"Ya know, Rikka's gone for the next 3 hours, so I was wondering...ya know." NiGHTS smiled, eyes half closed.

"Why not?" I asked, "I think we both deserved it."

I carried to the bedroom...things were a happy ending after all...even for Jackle....

End.

Author's Notes:.....hehehehehe....please review.


End file.
